


The sun isn't everything

by schoetheisrealaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, every pairing but markson is only mentioned, have fun!!!, me attempting smut, me waxing poetry, the others are only mentioned - Freeform, this is probably so cliché, writing is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoetheisrealaf/pseuds/schoetheisrealaf
Summary: Even after years in Korea, Mark was still dripping California.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my frist fanfiction in years, and also my frist K-pop realted one...oh well.  
> Enjoy, tho!! <3
> 
> I got the titel from a song I've listened to so much recently and that kinda gave me the idea for this fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2dhMuUks3A

Even after years in Korea, Mark was still dripping California.

It was in the way his hair looked the best bleached, as if kissed by an endless string of sunny, warm days, the way his voice was deep, his demeanour calm and laidback. It was evident in every careless _bro_ and _dude_ thrown at the end of a sentence, every lazy smile curled around a _Hey there, I’m Mark._

Although he shared his Asian heritage with the rest of the members and wasn’t the only foreigner in GOT7, there still was something distinctively different about him. Everyone could sense that he didn’t grow up in the same cultural background as them, that he found a lot of their stiff, unspoken rules of behaviour, of respect, unnecessary and suffocating.

As a consequence, their _hyung_ liked to disarm them all with a single mischievous smirk now and again and say something just _slightly_ unacceptable in the world he threw himself into willingly at the age of 17. 

__________“__________ Damn I bet doing the next vapp stoned would make it three times funnier…” was just one of the shenanigans he had already proposed they should get up to. See, the thing with Mark was that you never knew what was going on inside his head. There was no way of knowing if he was serious or not and well, sometimes you really didn’t want to know, Jackson thought.

It was hard on him sometimes, how even between the two of them, who shared several languages, who were so close, who were _lovers_ for god’s sake, there was this almost tangible divide.

They didn’t have similar childhood memories, traditions and holidays, their education had been different. There had been so many misunderstandings, moments in which even Jackson’s mostly fluent English didn’t make up for a shared mother tongue to fully discuss their disagreement away. (But they were both making an effort to make it work, too stubborn to let things like this draw them apart.)  
Jackson was the east and Mark the west, pointing in opposite directions, but surprisingly touching fingertips where they were supposed to be the farthest away from each other.

Jackson felt it in the way his heart would beat so much faster when he heard his lover whisper _I love you_ in his halted, accented Mandarin. Mark had discovered very quickly that, while they conversed in a weird mixture of Korean, English and Chinese when alone, his boyfriend preferred to hear the words of love he so sparely gave to him in his mother tongue. This lead to a very one sided expansion in Chinese vocabulary on his side, much to Jackson’s quiet delight.

There were a lot of delightful things about Mark, he told himself, like the way he was lying on Jackson’s bottom bunk right now, on his front, legs in the air and crossed at the ankles, idly playing around with his phone. He was making weird faces at the screen, illuminated eyes slightly amused as he looked up, just to spot his boyfriend watching him from the doorway of their room.

“You’re being creepy again Jackson.”, he said while turning on his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Come here though…” Marks deep voice was muffled by his shirt sleeve but the impatient motion he made with his other hand was unmistakeable and Jackson was, as always, more than ready to comply.

Shoving his legs in between Mark’s stick like limbs and one of his hands under his oversized sleeping shirt he busied himself getting comfortable, resting his head on his lover’s chest. Mark hummed contently, wrapping his arms around Jackson, ignoring that it was getting a bit crammed on the single bed.

  
For a few moments it was blissfully silent in their small room, in the whole apartment in fact, the silence of a tiring day completed successfully. Of course, the peace didn’t last long for Mark.

“Do you miss it?” Jackson was digging his chin in his chest, looking at him quizzically.

“What?”

“Well…LA and highschool and stuff.”

Mark giggled, making Jackson’s head jostle up and down gently. “I’m much too old for highschool now, don’t you think?”

“Oh come on Markie, humour me!” Usually puppy eyes always worked to break Mark’s resistance. This time was no exception. Mark made a soft thinking noise, staring in his boyfriend’s ridiculously widened orbs.

“I don’t know…I guess I really do sometimes, but at the same time I can’t truly imagine it.”

“Imagine it? What do you mean?”

“I can’t imagine going back to the US or even never coming here in the first place because well…I just can’t imagine not being with you and the guys.”

“So?” Jackson gently prodded, knowing that more often than not, one had to coax every single word out of the quiet Californian boy. He felt Mark tighten his hold around him slightly, while he let out a deep sigh.

“So _when_ I think of LA, of highschool…y’all are kind of _there_ anyway, I guess? I know it’s stupid and weird, just ignore m…”

Stopped by the clumsy kiss Jackson had placed on his mouths to shut him up, Mark struggled for a few moments before giving in and dragging the smaller boy completely on top of him. He was just about to really loose himself in the kiss, Jackson could tell, opening his lips and tangling his hands in Jackson’s hair, when said individual decided to break away, taking a deep breath. A disappointed little noise escaped Mark involuntarily, making Jackson giggle with mirth.

“Na-uh babe, first you’ll have to give me a little more insight on what goes on inside that pretty head of yours!”

Even though Jackson’s general cheesiness made Mark cringe on a daily basis and even though he had just been about to get truly _excited_ and Jackson was _still_ lying on him with his full weight, not making the situation in his pants any more pleasant to say the least, he found himself smiling a little.

“You will never let me live, right?” Jackson just shook his head while he hovered over his boyfriend, grin so big it showed almost all his teeth. Then he leaned down to give Mark’s lips another teasing peck, biting his bottom lip lightly.

“ _Never_.” The whisper could be barley heard over Mark’s frustrated groan.

“Now: Story time!” The younger boy demanded, resting his chin on Mark again and making a ridiculous pouting face  
.  
“Alright, alright…” his boyfriend laughed, but at the same time making up his mind on a little teasing plan of his own. “Hmm where do I start? Well I think it’s evident that Jinyoungie and Jeabum would be like the royal pair of school right? They would ace all their exams, do so many extracurriculars, have a perfect relationship and look like models. Of course they would make it all seem like everything is a piece of cake to them.”

While Mark talked, he slowly started to open his legs and wrap them around his lover, just lightly pressing their crotches together. If the soft hitch of breath he was able to detect from Jackson was anything to go by, his plan had already started to work, but Mark wasn’t a man who left things only half finished, especially not when his own body had started to tingle all over.

“B-but…wouldn’t people hate them?” Jackson managed to ask after swallowing audibly, hands wandering under Marks shirt again to splay them on his ribcage.  
“Oh yes, love and hate them at the same time, I suppose. They would adore Youngjae though, the star of every musical production…”

Slowly, holding his boyfriend’s gaze, Mark had slid up his usual black tank top while talking, now prompting him with his gaze to sit up and finally take the thing completely off. When Jackson momentarily lifted himself from his chest to comply, he took the chance to quickly shrug out of his own shirt as well. Jackson couldn’t help but indulge for a moment, looking at his lover’s smooth caramel skin, but thinking at the same time that it was supposed to be more tanned, like in the pictures of a teenage Mark he saw when they had been in LA the last time. Mark was a child of the sun.

A child of the sun who was making grabby hands at him right now, finally taking hold of his shoulders and pulling him down onto him again. Having settled between Marks legs again he let out an embarrassing little sound in finding that, while his boyfriend seemed pretty invested in telling his story before, other interests had now definitely sparked, if the hardness pressing again his hipbone was anything to go by. He couldn’t blame Mark though, not being in a much better state due to his lover’s restless hands.  
So Jackson leaned up, wanting to go in for a long, possibly pretty wet kiss but was stopped by Mark’s hands which were still resting on his shoulders and keeping him at a small distance.

“Don’t be so eager Gaga, I haven’t finished my story yet.” He smiled innocently. Oh, how the tables had turned.

Having been denied the kiss he was going for, Jackson made due by latching onto one of Mark’s nipples instead, making the other boy squirm and reach up to rub the other, neglected one himself. But even while letting out small whimpering sounds, Mark was too stubborn to let his original intend go.

“We would all sit t-together and have lunch, every day...” he said, slightly out of breath. “We would be so fucking loud; people couldn’t stand us.”

“What else is new?” his lover asked, looking up at him with a cocky grin before biting down on Mark’s chest again, letting his hands drag down the smooth skin of his sides.

“Bambam and Yugyeom would constantly get in trouble for trying to get it on in the restroom…”

At this Jackson stopped completely in his tracks for a second, hand already half way to Mark’s cock, just to fling himself up with a loud whine and hide his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“God Mark, how can you say something like that about _Bamie_ when I’m trying to…”

“Get it on yourself?” Mark laughed, half because he just loved teasing his lover and half because Jackson had started to lazily mouth at the sensitive skin of just above his collarbone, tickling him in the process.

“I’ll let you know that I freaking hate you.”, came muffled out of the crook of his neck, even as Jackson began softly rocking against him. “I wanna hear about us now, or else…”

“ _We_ ,” Mark interrupted the small rant effectively, pressing them together with his legs again, just to turn them around, straddling Jackson with a smug grin. “We would have so much _fun_ ….” He punctuated his statement by slipping his hands beneath Jackson’s sweats, effectively taking them off and freeing his hard member. His boyfriend’s relieved sigh made Mark grin even brighter, while he struggled out of his own remaining clothes, being very cautious to not touch their crotches together yet after getting back in his original position.

“I would’ve never let go of my skateboard, I would take you to the movies all the time because that’s such a freaking cliché and you’d complain but you know what…? I’d know you like it since I’d always let you fuck me afterwards, well, if you behaved that is.”

Mark looked Jackson straight in the eye, who could do nothing else but just heave in pent up desire under him and watch, as he slowly took his hand and put two of his fingers in his mouth. When he considered Jackson’s fingers wet and his patience tested enough he released him by giving his whole palm one last parting lick, finally lowering himself so that their aching cocks were touching.

After that it was just frantic rutting, both of them a moaning mess and Jackson already half gone when Mark put his pre slicked hand on them to keep their cocks rubbing against each other.  
After his lover got the hint, encircling them both with his hand, lightly squeezing, Mark leaned forwards, aching to shower him in passionate kisses, as he would have done much earlier without their little game going on.

As he claimed Jackson’s lips and quickly thrust his tongue inside, he felt his boyfriend tense up and release himself beneath him, being very sensitive after getting teased for so long. So Mark held him through it, swallowed all his low moans and grunts, still rocking gently against Jackson as the latter came down from his high.

Before Mark realised what was happening to him, he found himself on his back again though, a much too coherent post coital Jackson Wang kneeing between his spread legs. His lover was staring back at him with dark eyes, his sweaty hair sticking to his temple, biting his lips viciously.

“I think there’s a thing I have to warn you about, _Babe_ ,” he growled and reached for Mark’s leaking cock, giving it a few rough strokes, the slide only eased by his own cum still sticking to his palm.

“If we would just be normal people, and we could be official, I would be so fucking _possessive_. Like, I’d tell everyone that we’re together, that you’re _mine_ …”  
Jackson had placed small sucking kisses in the inside of his thighs while talking and Mark could feel his pleased smile against his moist skin at the desperately turned on whine he couldn’t keep in while hearing those words. His lover knew that he liked to be claimed to a certain extend and was completely indulging his kink as it seemed.

“I’d make you wear my jacket all the time, make you walk around with my name on you…”  
If Mark had been vocal before, it was nothing compared to his low groan upon feeling his boyfriend’s tongue giving his cock a few long, languid licks, playing with the head a bit, just replace his mouth with his hands again.

“Jacks…ah, _please_ you can’t be serious...” Mark whined, pressing his head back into the pillows, hiding his face from his boyfriend’s smug expression. Only hearing his own on-going sounds of frustrated pleasure as Jackson kept on fisting his cock and with his eyes screwed shut, he let out a surprised breath when he suddenly felt the others full weight settle on him, nestling between his legs once again. He shivered, finally feeling his orgasm build up when he heard Jackson’s raspy voice again, this time directly whispered in his ear.

“And _of course_ I’d also mark you personally, darling. Here…”, he said, moving down to his collarbone again, kissing it gently.

“Here…”, licking a path up to the juncture of Mark’s neck, Jackson crazed it with his teeth, earning a soft hitch of breath followed by a low groan. Then he continued up to Mark’s ear again, placing his lips just behind it.

“And here, where you’re so fucking _soft_ , while I take you on that luxurious double bed of yours.” Biting down hard and giving Mark’s cock one last, hard tug, Jackson revelled in his lover’s breathy moan of _yes, Gaga please_ …, lifting his head to see the way his normally smooth and beautiful face contorted into a mask of sheer pleasure.

A few moments later, when Mark opened his eyes again, it was to find his boyfriend still comfortably lying on him, head rested against the hand from which he was casually licking their mingled cum off.

“So…are you missing highschool now, or what?”

Mark just threw his head back, laughing.

This was _so much_ better than ten lifetimes in fucking LA.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, it kinda feels like this is all over the place?  
> Anyways, I hope you had some fun with this piece of shit and well...leave me some kudos or even comments if you like :*  
> See you soon, hopefully :)


End file.
